


Horrific Ordeal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Story Of Steve McGarrett and Lori Weston: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Beach Sex, Beaches, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Kiʻilua (Deceiver), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Psychological Torture, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This another take on Steve's ordeal in North Korea, Can his ohana help him out?, Will they be successful in trying?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be interesting!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: I decided that Danny, Kono, Lori, & Steve are married in this twist, Plus, Sorry, This gonna be kind of a short one & This is part of my "Steve & Lori" series, Read my other two & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrific Ordeal:

*Summary: This another take on Steve's ordeal in North Korea, Can his ohana help him out?, Will they be successful in trying?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be interesting!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I decided that Danny, Kono, Lori, & Steve are married in this twist, Plus, Sorry, This gonna be kind of a short one & This is part of my "Steve & Lori" series, Read my other two, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

 

It was one hell of a week, The Five-O Team went to rescue their leader, family, teammate, & friend from North Korea, where he was in the hands of Wo Fat, & Joe White organzied it all, cause Steve was a son to him, & he would be damned if he lets him die there, plus his friends would never forgive themselves, if anything happened to him. So, They all made a plan with Joe to bring him home.

 

Lori Weston-McGarrett was listening to the details of the plan, but her head was not in it, she went to her bedroom, & she stopped at the picture window, she was thinking about how many times that she & Steve made love under the stars, & they danced too, she twirled her simple gold band, out of nerves, she couldn't bear the thought of her husband being in pain, She felt her emotions coming to the surface, & she laid on the bed, she found one of Steve's workout tanks, she sniffed in the scent that belongs to him, & sobbed. "Aunt Lori ?", Lori looked up & was startled to see Grace there, "Uncle Steve will be ok, He is Super Seal, He will come back to us, You'll see", she said as she hugged her aunt, Lori smiled as she composed herself, "Thanks, Baby Girl", she hugged her tightly, & they took a nap that late afternoon.

 

The Others were glad that Lori went to her room, they can see the stress forming around her eyes, plus Steve would personally kick their asses if anything happens to his wife, Joe White, Steve's Former Commanding Officer, said warning the team, "Wo Fat is ruthless, deadly, & a sneaky son of a bitch, Plus, He would accomplish anything, even if it means killing Steve", Kono Kalakaua-Williams said confidently, "Well, We may not be Seals, like you & Steve, But he trained all of us to be on our toes, & to think like one", Her husband Danny "Danno" Williams said agreeing, "Yeah, Plus he taught us how to really kick ass like one too, so you would not ask for better backup", Chin-Ho Kelly piped in, "Don't even think about not including us in this, Steve is ohana, we do anything for our ohana", Joe said simply smiling, "I'm counting on it", He showed them what he had planned, They loved it, & were prepared now. Danny noticed that Joe was uneasy about something, but decided to talk to him about it later, They are focusing on Steve & to bring him home.

 

Steve did not know how much more abuse he can take, He was feeling lousy & everything was hurting him, Wo Fat was showing no mercy & he really wants Shelbourne, but Steve doesn't know anything about it. He really wants to let go, He knows that if he does, Then his ohana would never forgive him, "Please come & find me, Guys", He hunkered down as best as he could to get some sleep, & save his strength before the next torture session.

 

Lori woke up & found Grace snuggled against her, she found the stuffed seal, placed it in her arms, knowing that it's her all time favorite gift from her uncle, she placed a kiss on her head, & watched her sleep, it made her feel blessed, She walked out of the room with confidence, shut the door, & she found her friends at the kitchen table, "Let's get this motherfucker off our island", she said with a determined face, The others smiled at her, & knew that Wo Fat is in trouble for what he is doing to Steve.

 

Steve cried out in pain as the cattle prod was used on his abused abs, pecs, sides, & he was punched so many times, that he is afraid that he will die of brain damage, He was being stubborn, & holding on til he can be rescued from the hell that he is currently in, Wo Fat broke his ring finger, which made Steve scream out in pain, Then the Criminal ripped the ring off of his finger, & pocketed it for part of his plan, He nodded to his goon, & Steve was abused further til he fell into unconciousness, & was removed from the room.

 

Lori loved the plan that was formed, & she wants to be part of the action, She would die for any member of her ohana, & she will make sure that anyone that messes with it, pays for it big time, She smiled, & said, "OK, What are we waiting for ?", Joe said with a smile to the others, "I love her", & he turned to Lori, "Nothing, I got some surprises for us, & backup", That made the Five-O Task Force Members happy, & they got ready for their trip to North Korea.

 

Steve slowly came to, & found that he was in a watery grave, & he was in a state of panic, there was a limited air supply, & he found a tape recorder, decided to leave messages for his love ones in case he didn't make it, & he felt a lump in his throat, when he thought of leaving his family behind. He began his messages from Grace, & ended it with special messages for Danno, & Lori.

 

The Gang landed in North Korea, & found Wade Gutches & Steve's Old Seal Team waiting for them, & waiting for them, Joe was simply amazing to arranging all of this, plus Joe White's friend was a pilot, & he agreed to help them out, they gathered their weapons, & were ready to fly. "Hang on, Darling", We are coming for ya", & she tried to get some sleep on their way there.

 

Wo Fat & his crew covered their asses when they got rid of Steve, & they are very anxious to leave to expand their business, & they were almost out the door, when they were stopped by Five-O, & the Seals. Lori asked, "Where the fuck is my husband ?", The crooks would not say a word, & Lori was pissed, "Chin, Danny ? Shoot em in the foot", Danny said without hesitating, "Leave a gift, or straight through ?", The Beauty said, "Straight through", Chin said, "You got it", & they shot the goons in the foot. They yelled, & Wo Fat used it to his advantage, He shot at them, Kono yelled, "REALLY ?!", as they went after him, & he shot at them once again, He showed them Steve's Wedding Ring, & taunted them, telling them that their beloved seal is dead. The Seals & Five-O shot him down, they called the authorities to clean up the mess, & hurried to find Steve.

 

Steve was letting his tears flow, as breathing was getting hard for him, & he hated putting his family through this pain, plus he has the best memories to take with him, & that was enough for him, He will die a happy man at that moment. Lori will be taken care of,& she will never be alone again. She will have a great life with the gang & his sister, Mary.

 

The Others figured out Steve's location, & got to the grave, they got Seal out of there, & they count of his injuries, Lori managed to hold back her emotions, as they got Steve into the helicopter, & they got out of North Korea, they made it to Steve's house, & Wade told them this, "We got get back before our next assignment", the Five-O thanked Wade & his team, They left, & Chin called Malia out for help, so Steve can get the best medical care possible.

 

Malia got there as fast as she could, She had her medical bag ready, she went to work immediately, treating all that she could, & when she found an infection on his calf, she turned to Kono & Lori, "You really shouldn't see what I am gonna do", Kono nodded, & started to drag Lori away, who protested, when the two ladies left, she told Joe, Chin, & Danny what she needed, when they got it for her. She said, "Joe, Hold him down, Chin & Danny, Keep him calm", she touched the searing knife to his skin, & he moaned, Joe held him tighter, Danny & Chin soothingly comforted him, they took a break, when Malia touched the knife again to Steve's calf, again, This time it was harder, Steve lets out a blood curling scream.

 

Kono & Lori heard it, Lori let out all of pent up emotion, the Ex Pro Surfer comforted her, & sang an old Hawaiian Lullaby, it calmed the beauty down so much, that it made her fall asleep in her friend's arms, Kono didn't leave her side for a second, & waited til the others come out with an update. She silently cried for her injured friend, & the pain that their ohana is going through.

 

Steve did not show any signs of improving, & it turned into a month, where everyone wax taking care of the Navy Seal, & they talked to him, updated him on what's going on in the world, & helped him through his nightmares, what really broke the team's heart was Grace begging through her tears, "I love you, Uncle Steve, Please don't die !" & they all didn't leave his side, only if they went to shower or eat.

 

_Steve in the meantime was dreaming that he was under water in a pool, & he was slowly making his way to the surface, as he was doing this, Grace was at the top, yelling, "UNCLE STEVE !!", he pushed himself further, & Grace yelled once again, "UNCLE STEVE !!", & she held out her hand to him, & he surfaced, automatically taking hers into his._

Steve woke up & gasped, with his hand in the air, & everyone cried in relief, Danny said exclaiming, "Thank God !!", Lori said with tears, "Oh, Baby, I love you so much", & kissed him softly on his sweet lips, Chin & Kono exchanged high-fives, while Grace hugged her father & stepmother. Malia said with a smile to the others as she checks his vitals, "It looks good", she snuggled against Chin, while Kono & Danny hugged & kissed, Lori just gently laid down next to her husband. They all felt like this a celebration of victory.

 

The Navy Seal recovered nicely, & did what Malia wanted him to do, They had a wonderful barbecue to celebrate Steve's progress, & some happy news that Lori shared with him, when they were making out on the beach, teasing the others' bodies to the point of orgasm. When it was time to reveal the news, He had Lori at his side, & looked at his family, "Me & Lori are gonna have a baby", Chin said smiling, "That is wonderful, Brah" & Malia said in agreement, "That is the best news ever", The Doctor said as she matched her husband's smile. "You are gonna make wonderful parents", Grace said as she excitingly hugged her uncle & aunt's legs, Kono & Danny hugged the happy couple, "All the best, Guys", Kono said & Danny nodded in agreement, "You deserve it", & they celebrated into the night.

 

A few months later, Lori gave birth, She & Steve have a beautiful baby daughter, they named Serenity Hope McGarrett, & things are fantastic for the Five-O ohana, they are making sure that Hawaii remains a safe place for years to come, & they know that their future will be safe, secured, & beautiful. Steve considers himself a lucky man, cause he has a family that would sacrifice anything for him, He counted his blessings ever since he recovered from his ordeal, & won't ever stop doing that. He went to the HQ, for the first time since the North Korea incident, & his team smiled, Steve declared, "Let's catch some bad guys & raise a little hell, What do you say ?", the team whooped, & cheered in response. There were kisses & hugs being thrown around, & Kono, Chin, & Danny smiled, as Lori & Steve shared a passionate kiss, Steve said smiling, "Let's step it up & move it out", & they left for their first case together.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
